The difference of the second pair of twins
by skorpina18
Summary: Mira, twin sister of Micro-Ice joins them for the try out the very first time Aarch wanted to make a team. Let's see just how different our story that we know and love is going to be now! AhitoxOC. Rating may go up,but for now we're cool.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey guys! Welcome to my first multi-chaptered G.F story. Okay,so this starts right after Micro-Ice has brought in the first groups of people for the test Aarch wants to do.**

"Okay then,my job is done,I better get going"Micro-Ice said and turned to the man to wave at him, while he looked at the boy in surprise  
"You're not staying for the test,kid?"Aarch asked him and the boy gave a small smile and waved his arms  
"Nah, just the word test reminds me of school"He answered and Aarch nodded and smiled at the boy,who turned and headed to the elevator, only to have it open, as more people walked in.  
"Wow"Micro-ice said,as his eyes landed on a tall girl with thick, long, brown hair, caught in a ponytail and blue eyes. As she walked by,Micro-Ice noticed another familiar person and rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. In front of him was a girl a bit taller than him, with dark purple hair, caught in a tail on the right side of her head, with a few locks falling over her eyes and some framing her tan face. She had blue eyes, a little darker than the boy's and a big smile on her lips  
"No way, Mira?!"The boy called out to the girl  
"Hey, Mini-Ice"The girl said back and walked over to the boy, who was blushing at the nickname, but hugged the girl non than less. The three other boys were looking at the girl in shock, not believing that this was their old friend. She was called a tomboy back then, always hanging around with them instead of other girls, but right now, her clothes and mainly her figure didn't show any signs of that. She was wearing a tight, dark orange shirt, with a black, long sleeved jacket over it, that reached just above her stomach and had a purple line all around both sleeves, near the end, the same for the hem of the jacket itself and a black pair of pants, with a purple line along each, on the outer sides and of course a pair of usual shoes in dark orange with black flames.  
"What are you doing here?"Micro-Ice asked the girl  
"Dad let me come!"Mira answered "I told him about the try-out and he said I could come, so he and mom spoke and I'll be staying here!" She added  
"That's awesome!"Micro-Ice said, happy to have his sister back  
"Oh,would you look at that, the loser's sister is back"Came the annoying and sarcastic voice of Sinedd  
"What are you doing here Sinedd, you came to see your friends at the try-outs?"Micro-Ice asked and smirked at the taller boy  
"Micro-Ice, you're an idiot idiot"Mira said to him and then turned to Sinedd with a small smile, making the black haired boy smirk at the other boy "I apologize for his behavior,Sinedd"She said to him and her brother and friends looked at her in shock, but when her smile turned into a smirk, Micro-Ice knew what was coming and regained his smirk "Micro-Ice always forgets that you don't have any friends"She said and Sinedd glared at them both  
"Better not having any friends, than having yours"He said to them  
"Now, that's not very nice, Sinedd"D'Jok said,walking over with Thran and Ahito"Your words wound me"He said sarcastically  
"Heh,I'm going to beat you all up, I have more talent that all of you together in my finger"Sinedd said,pointing at them  
"Now, isn't that the finger I broke you, when you last messed with my brother, when we were younger?"Mira wondered, placing a finger under her chin, pretending to think back, as the others laughed at the black haired boy, who walked away with a scowl on his face.  
"That was cool,it's so great to have you back,sis"Micro-Ice said,hugging his sister again  
"Thanks, Mini-Ice"Mira said and hugged him back, before turning to the others "It's good to see you,guys"She told them with a warm smile on her lips, she had missed everyone more than they would ever know  
"It's great to have you back Mira, we missed you"Thran said and hugged the girl  
"Yeah,it wasn't the same without you here"D'Jok agreed,giving the girl a high-five. Ahito on the other hand, although awake, had stayed silent, still in a bit of shock at seeing Mira. She was one of his best friends back then and out of everyone, besides Thran, she understood him the most, even more than his parents! Seeing how much she had changed on the outside made him wonder if she was still the same on the inside  
"Didn't you miss me,Ahito?"Mira asked with a smirk on her face and like that,all of the worries left the sleepy boy who copied the smirk as he looked at the girl  
"Of course I did,it's great to have you with us again, 'Ira"The sleepy boy said and hugged the girl tightly.  
Aarch was watching over the room with a smile and told Clamp he never expected so many people would come for the try-outs. At that, Clamp replied with a smile and pointed to the elevator, that was once again on the move. Sadly, once the doors opened, in came some much unwanted company. Thankfully,Thran had called non other than Callie Mystic and this made the group of men leave, giving everyone some peace. Aarch and Clamp explained how they were going to go with the test and Micro-ice went first. Others followed and Aarch watched patiently, while Mira begun counting people out, seeing how poor their skills were. She gave D'Jok a thumbs up,once he was done and toyed with Thran's hair once his turn was over. When Ahito walked in, some smirked and joked about him being asleep at the goal,but Mira smiled and looked at Ahito, waiting. When the first ball came his way,everyone who didn't know him, was expecting him to miss, but much to their surprise, Ahito blocked the ball, without even opening his eyes  
 _'Just like back then'_ Mira thought, nostalgia coming to her as she thought back to when they were young and would play together for hours. Once he walked out, Mira winked at him and smiled brightly, making the boy nervously scratch the back of his neck as he smiled and a light blush came over his face, that the girl, thankfully, didn't notice, as her attention went to the elevator, that was again on the move. The doors opened and in walked a boy and a girl. The boy was tall and dark skinned, with brown locks, with the girl was the exact opposite, shorter, with pale skin and white hair  
"Wait a second,is that who I think it is?"Mira asked out-loud, making the girl turn to face her. Teal eyes got wide as soon as they landed on the purple haired girl and a smiled appeared on her lips  
"Mira!"She said as she hugged her friend  
"Hey Tia!"Mira said,hugging the girl back  
"I should have known you'd be here"Tia said with a smirk  
"And what about you,did your parents let you come?"Mira asked,knowing fully well what kind of people her parents were. The look she got told her more than any word could and Mira nodded and smiled  
"Don't worry, I'm sure me and dad can get them to change their mind!"Mira said and Tia smiled back and nodded  
"So,have you gone in yet?"Tia asked  
"No,I wanted to watch my brother and friends first"Mira asked and Tia's eyes got a bit wide as she smiled  
"Oh, your brother is here too?"The white haired girl asked and Mira nodded and pointed to the group of boys,who were looking at her as she spoke  
"Let me guess, it's the short one,right?"Tia guessed and Mira nodded  
"Heh,you have the same look in your eyes"The shorter said and smile  
"I'll introduce them after we're done"Mira promised and the other girl nodded  
"Hey,want to see if we can enter together?"Mira asked and Tia agreed, so the two walked over to the man  
"Sorry,sir"Mira called out,making Aarch look at them  
"What is it?"He asked them  
"Could we go in together?"Tia asked the man. He turned to Clamp with a questioning look and the shorter man nodded his head in approval,it wasn't anything bad  
"Okay"Aarch agreed and the two girls smiled and high-fived,before changing and walking in,leaving the boys behind to wonder how they knew each other. Once inside the holo-trainer, the two girls looked around excited, when one ball appeared in front each of them.  
"Okay girls, you each have to score a goal as soon as possible, while going through the defense, choose a goal and start running"Aarch told them and the two nodded before getting back to back,Mira to the left goal and Tia to the right. The timer started and four clones appeared on each side, before the two begun running to their respective goals, but once in front of the clones, both stopped and threw the ball up in the air. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded each of them and they jumped in the air,but instead of facing their goals,they were facing each other's. With a powerful kick each,both balls flew across the field and hit the goalkeepers with so much power they dispelled, before the girls begun rolling to the ground, landing on one knee. Dusting themselves off,they looked across the field and smiled at each other  
"Okay girls, good job"The surprised voice of Aarch came and the two exited the holo trainer. Tia walked over to the boy she came in with and handed him her yellow shirt, but as he was about to take it, his father came in and took him away, leaving the room in shock. Tia then walked over to Mira, who glanced over the closed doors of the elevator and scowled under her breath  
"What an ass"The taller girl said and Tia agreed, still worried and a bit guilty, knowing she was the reason that Rocket was here in the first place. Afterwards, Aarch said that they had to wait for him and Clamp to figure out who would make it to the team and it gave Mira the chance to introduce Tia to the others.  
"How did you do that, Mira?!"Micro-Ice asked shocked, totally ignoring the new girl "You used the freaking breath!"He added. At that,the taller girl laughed and turned to Tia who smirked and winked at her friend  
"All in good time Mini-Ice, for now, let me introduce you to a really good friend of mine"Mira said and pointing a hand at Tia "This is Tia, she and I usually hang out together because Dad works for her Father, she helped me discover the ability to use the breath a few years ago"She told the boys  
"Tia, these are my best friends, D'Jok, Thran and Ahito"She said, pointing to each one of them and when she mentioned Ahito, Tia gave her a look that the boys couldn't exactly understand "And, of course, my little brother, by mere minutes, Micro-Ice"She lastly introduced her brother  
"It's great to finally meet you all, I've heard so much about every one of you"Tia said politely and and boys smiled at her and greeted her.  
"Now that the introductions are out of the way"Thran begun and turned to Mira with a big smile on his face "That was awesome! How the heck did you do that?!"He asked excited, making both girls laugh  
"Didn't I say I'll tell you in later?"Mira asked, raising an eye brow.  
"It was an amazing sight though, what speed, not to mention the power"Ahito said and this time, it was Mira who blushed, ever so lightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other girl  
"So,who do you think is going to make it?"Micro-Ice asked  
"There was absolutely no one with enough skill to even come close to Ahito, so I'm 100% sure he's got the place of the goalie down"Mira said, now in her more professional mode  
"He would be crazy not to take the two of us, not to sound mean, but we have the breath, he'll need us"Tia explained and everyone agreed, not minding how it sounded, because it was 100% true  
"If you hadn't come, I think that, sadly, Sinedd would have also made it, but now I'm sure he's out"D'Jok said and Mira nodded her head, while Tia stayed silent, not knowing how the others did  
"Hmmm, that Mei girl was pretty damn good at defense, even if she started later, because she complained about wanting an offensive test, so I'm almost sure she'll make it" Mira said again and the boys agreed, while her brother got a little dreamy for a moment, before she smacked his head, bringing him back to reality  
"So we have four and we're looking for 3 more"Micro-Ice said and the group looked at each other and smiled  
"Hmmm, now could that be a coincidence?"Thran wondered with a smirk and the rest of the group smirked as well  
"Well, if Mini-Ice isn't in, I'm not staying either, so he better take him"Mira said, a little louder than normal, so Aarch may hear, just in case  
"Same goes with me"Ahito said and leaned against his twin's shoulder, closing his eyes for the first time since exiting the holo-trainer  
"And it can't be that we all make it and D'Jok doesn't, he did better than Sinedd after all"Micro-Ice pointed out and everyone agreed.  
"So,we have our team?"Tia asked with a smirk, looking at the rest of the group  
"We have our team"Mira said again with a nod and a smirk of her own. Some time later, Aarch was finally done and gave a small speech, before 7 holo-cards appeared and begun spinning. Much to the delight and amusement of the group, they had been just right with every one, except one small detail. A red card appeared below the rest and Sinedd's head appeared. After he told everyone they had been good, which was a lie, he motioned for the people chosen to come over, aside Sinedd  
"This is the team, that will represent us in the future Galactik Football cup"He said, mainly to the camera and then turned to Sinedd  
"I don't know how everything turns out, but if we ever need a player, you'll be the first we call, so stay in touch"Aarch told him and the black haired boy nodded, despite the scowl on his face for not being picked. When everyone cleared out the room, Aarch asked the members of the newly formed team to sign some papers that showed their parents allowed them to play. At this Tia glanced on the ground, but Mira placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, telling her they would do this together, they were an official team now, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay,so here comes chapter 2. I apologize, but a-lot of things will be cut short, as they stay the same. This goes for the whole story as well, although I doubt that there will be a-lot of common things with Mira around!**  
 **Enjoy!**

The days after, Aarch had everyone train, first thing in the morning, every day. Micro-Ice was complaining a-lot, but Mira made sure to shut him up by hitting him on the head. When they were shooting balls, Tia and Mira would use the breath and amaze everyone, like it was the first time they were seeing it.  
"We should look closer, maybe they have wings on their backs."D'Jok said with a smile, making both girls blush ever so lightly  
"You've got it all wrong D'Jok, they aren't angels, the angel is right there."Micro-Ice said and pointed at Mei, who was posing off while stretching.  
"Nah,I think I'll pass."Ahito said with a wave of his hand, turning his gaze back at the two girls who were again using the breath to score. Once training was over for the day, Tia left the room without a word, leaving everyone behind  
"Has she said anything to you?"Thran asked the rest of them "Cause she hasn't spoken a word to me since training begun a few days ago."He explained and Mira looked at the ground, sad about her friend  
"You know what's up, don't you?"Micro-Ice asked his sister who looked up at him and nodded her head  
"You know her better than we do, but that doesn't mean we're not her friends, we want to help her."D'Jok said to the girl, hoping he would pass the word to Tia  
"There is next to nothing you can do about her, but I know someone who can."Mira said and left the training room as well, heading to the room she shared with her friend. Once inside she saw Tia had already bathed and changed  
"Hey."Mira said as she walked in,sitting down next to her friend  
"Hey..."Tia said back, her thoughts traveling far far away  
"Look, I know it's hard for you,but you need to cheer up, the others are worried about you."Mira explained to her friend  
"I'm sorry I make everyone worry about me."Tia said and looked down and Mira had to stop herself from slapping her palm to her forehead  
"Tia, that's not the point! They all wanted me to tell you they want to help,but I explained it wasn't that easy. The point is that you have to talk to your parents!"Mira pointed out and Tia let out a sigh  
"You know just how my parents can be,Mira,they won't approve of me being in a football team."Tia said back and Mira got to her feet and walked over to her bed, before calling someone on the holo-phone  
"What are you doing?"Tia wondered, but Mira shushed her and waited for the person she had called to answer. Once the screen opened up, in front of the girl was a man with dark colored hair, like Micro-Ice, deep blue eyes and lightly tan skin, a little lighter than Mira's  
"Hello dear"The man said with a soft smile on his lips  
"Hey dad!"Mira said with a bright smile as she waved at the screen  
"How are you doing, is training going well?"The man asked his daughter  
"Yeah, it's going great!"Mira said and gave the man a thumbs up "But that's not why I called you"She added  
"What is it, Mira?"Her father asked  
"You see...Tia is here as well."Mira explained to her father,whose eyes got wide as said girl walked over and stood next to her best friend  
"Hello sir"She said,looking down  
"Tia! Your parents have been worried sick about you! They had to cancel one of their meetings to look for you."The man told the shorter girl  
"I'm sorry, Mister Michelle, but I knew they would never allow me to play, they aren't like you."Tia explained, still not looking up at the man  
"I know how your parents can be, Tia, but they still are your parents."Michelle told the girl who nodded her head  
"This is what I wanted to talk to you about dad"Mira said "I want you to try and convince Tia's parents to let her play! They appreciate your opinion and respect you as a person! Plus, if they know I am here as well, they probably won't mind as much!"She explained. Michelle crossed his arms and thought it over for a few moments, thinking of many possibilities, before sighing  
"Okay,I'll see what I can do."He finally agreed and Mira jumped up  
"Yes! Thanks dad,you're the best!"She said with a really big smile  
"I really can't thank you enough for this, Mister Michelle"Tia said as she also smiled, before giving a small bow to the man  
"It's the least I can do for you Tia, I know how much you've helped Mira since she came to live with me"Michelle said back"But I have to go right now,I'll call you later, when I have more news."He added and both girls nodded before saying their goodbyes and ending the call.  
Mira fell back on her bed and smiled,as she looked up at her friend  
"See? I told you I would help you work it out."She said and winked at Tia. Suddenly, the white haired girl tackled Mira in a hug and thanked her, making the taller girl laugh  
"It's nothing,just smile more from now on,okay?"Mira told her friend who nodded and smiled. There was a knock on the door and Tia got off Mira and sat next to her,before both said a 'come in'  
"Hey girls."Micro-Ice said as he walked him  
"Hey Mini-Ice."Mira said back  
"What brings you here?"Tia asked and the boy looked at her in shock,making the two girls look at him with wonder. Micro-Ice raised his hands in the air and waved them around as he begun running all around the room yelling lightly  
"The girl speaks!"He yelled at some point and the two girls looked at each other and Mira face-palmed,before smacking Micro-ice on the head  
"You idiot."She said under her breath, while the boy rubbed his head  
"Hehehehe,sorry,I couldn't resist."Micro-Ice said with a laugh. The twins suddenly heard chuckling and noticed that Tia was trying to keep her laugh under control and failing  
"S-sorry"Tia apologized as she calmed herself down"It's just that the two of you are so alike yet so different!"She explained in between breaths and laughs. At that, the twins exchanged a look and grinned from ear to ear, before they tackled the girl to the bed and begun tickling her. From the door of the room, Aarch smiled as he watched the three, leaning against the door-frame with his arms crossed over his chest. Choosing he could talk to the two girls later, the man turned and left, returning to his office.  
A while after, the three stopped and Tia had tears in her eyes and was smiling, but breathing heavily.  
"That was fun!"Micro-Ice said with a big smile on his lips  
"Much better than crushing on miss Model for sure."Mira threw at her brother, smirking  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"Micro-Ice asked,pretending not to understand  
"Oh, come on Micro, even I can see you like Mei."Tia said, brushing her wild hair back in place  
"And the worst is that she's not even the right type for you."Mira pointed out and the boy glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest  
"What do you mean by that? That's she's on a higher level than me?"He asked, a bit angry. The two girls looked at each other and laughed lightly, making the boy wonder if he had said something funny.  
"Oh, Mini-Ice..."Mira trailed off, as she begun giggling again  
"I'm sure she meant it the other way around."Tia explained, having calmed down  
"What are yo-" "Pick it up kids, wee have an interview in a little over an hour."Clamp's voice cut Micro-Ice  
"Ah! I totally forgot about that!"The twins said together,making Tia chuckle  
"Get going Mini-Ice, we have to get ready."Mira said and playfully pushes the boy out of the room, before closing the door and turning around to see Tia was still laying on her bed.  
"Didn't you hear Clamp, Tia?"Mira asked her best friend  
"I'm not going"Tia said back  
"Umm,I doubt you can do that"Mira explained and Tia shot her head up  
"I _have_ to be there?"The white haired girl asked and Mira gave her a nod  
"Okay, let's get going..."Tia said and got up, heading to her closet  
"I'm sure Mei has been trying what to wear this last hour."Mira commented  
"Yeah, she's probably going crazy."Tia agreed and both laughed. They then looked through their closets for what to wear and both in the end agreed on nothing fancy, just some pants and shirts, so they had a bath and then got dressed.  
Tia wore a short-sleeved version of her usual shirt and a pair of jeans, while Mira put in a shorter version of her shirt, that reached just to her stomach, leaving her lower back uncovered, with her usual pants and a long version of her jacket. While Mira was putting on her jacket, Tia caught a gleams of something black at her back, but said nothing. Approving each other, the two girls wore their usual shoes and took off.

Once the interview begun, there were many questions to be asked, but they were mainly directed to Aarch, so thankfully, the kids didn't have to say much. The whole thing didn't last for too long, since Aarch said he wanted everyone to start training early in the following morning.  
Once everything was done, Mira with Tia and Micro-Ice walked to the room on the two girls, talking about the whole night  
"Did she have to wear a dress like that, really?"Mira asked  
"I don't really know, I mean, she looked good, but she's on a football team, for Flux's sake!"Tia pointed out  
"An un-official football team."Mira corrected  
"I really can't see why you'd like her, Micro."Tia said to the boy, who stayed silent for a few moments  
"You know what, I think you're most probably right."The boy said and both girls looked at him shocked  
"Really, Mini-Ice?"Mira asked her brother, who nodded his head  
"Well, that's good, I guess, saves us a-lot of trouble."Tia said and just then,they all entered the room  
"What made you have this change of heart?"Mira asked"Cause until today's training you'd almost faint when she was warming up for practice"She added and her twin blushed  
"W-well, I thought about what you said..."Micro-Ice said"I thought about the things I'd like to do with a partner and I realized what a fool I was being, when I came up empty. Mei is a great girl, but she's too much of a girl for me."He explained and Mira smiled, before petting the top of the boy's head  
"I'm so proud of you Mini-Ice!"She said to him. The boy stayed for a little longer, before he had to go, saying that he'd never hear the end of it from Aarch, if he was tired tomorrow. Once her left the girls decided it was time to change and head to bed  
"I can't believe you're still wearing your jacket, I'm burning up!"Tia pointed out and Mira let out a sigh  
"I couldn't take it off while Mini-Ice was here."Mira explained  
"Huh,why not?"Tia asked, eyeing her friend. Mira sighed again and took off her jacket and turned around, showing the girl her back. Tia's eyes got a little wide at the sight, she had no idea her best friend has gotten a tattoo, but...  
"What's the problem with Micro seeing it? It's just the yin half of yin-yang...and it's not that big."Tia said, wondering what the problem was. Mira opened her mouth to answer, but she was stopped when the door opened and her brother walked back in  
"I'm sorry girls I forgot my ja-"The boy's words were caught in his throat, as his eyes landed on his sister and more specifically, her back. Mira on the other hand was frozen, not knowing what to do.  
"No...way..."He finally said after a few seconds of silence. Walking over, his eyes stayed focused on the girl's marked skin and when he was standing in front of her, he looked up and turned her around, to meet eye-to-eye. The two begun 'talking' silently, in a way only twins could. Tia had heard of this before from her friend, how they could communicate silently, but has never seen it before and it amazed her. After a few more silent moments, Micro-Ice grinned and pumped his fist in the air  
"I knew it! I knew it!"He begun yelling lightly, dancing around. Mira got a red blush on her face and the other girl was still looking at them with question, now knowing what was going on. After a little of this going on, Mira had had enough and smacked her brother on the head, the blush on her face slowly fading away  
"Shut up, Mini-Ice."She told him sharply, but the boy just smiled at her  
"But I knew it!"Micro-Ice told her and Mira sighed  
"Yeah yeah, you knew it, congrats,you get a medal."She said sarcastically  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"Tia asked and the boy turned to her, then back to his sister  
"You haven't told her?"He asked and Mira shook her head. Micro-Ice walked over and put an arm around Tia, smiling  
"You see Tia, when we were younger, Ahito had dug up a book from somewhere, that had many symbols in it and what they all ment."Micro-Ice explained and Tia nodded her head, still not understanding much "When we were going through the book, we came across the yin-yang symbol that means-"  
"Harmony."Tia cut in  
"Exactly"The boy said with a nod "But that's not all." He added and the white haired girl gave him a questioning look.  
"Ahito and Mira had a thing for that kind of stuff, the traditions and the meanings behind symbols, it's a hobby of theirs and they're pretty darn good at it, they know just about anything related to symbols."Micro-Ice explained  
"So what?"Tia asked the boy, wanting him to get on with it  
"So last year, Ahito asked his parents, if he could get a tattoo and they allowed it"The boy answered and Tia finally begun to understand "Would you like to guess what his tattoo was?"Micro-Ice asked her with a grin  
"The yang half, of the yin-yang?"Tia guessed and the boy nodded his head with a big smile on her lips  
"That's so cute!"Tia said and clapped her hands together. Mira face-palmed and went to grab the white jacket that was on the couch, before throwing it at her brother  
"Okay, you embarrassed me, now take your jacket and go."She told him and this time, forcefully threw him out of the room, before he could say anything. Mira closed and locked the door, before turning to face her smiling friend  
"I can't see why you didn't tell me, I was more than sure you liked Ahito with the way you spoke about him."Tia said to her friend  
"What do you mean, they way I spoke about him?"Mira wondered  
"Well,it was obviously a-lot different than the way you'd speak about everyone else, it had...more sweetness in it."Tia explained and Mira laid on her bed and sighed  
"I'm not sure what you mean, but whatever, I'm worried about Mini-Ice right now."Mira explained  
"What are you so worried about? He's your brother, he won't do anything to harm you."Tia pointed out  
"Yeah, but he has a big mouth and he might spill it by accident and he's going to tease me forever."Mira said and slowly got back up, since she hadn't changed yet  
"Come on, he's going to tease you just like you have been doing with Mei and there is no way he'll tell anyone."Tia tried to reassure her friend who nodded her head, ever so lightly  
"I hope so."Mira said and took out her pyjamas  
"Anyway,I want to change and go to bed, we'll be up pretty darn early tomorrow, I'm sure."Mira said and Tia agreed. The two changed and after brushing their teeth they said their goodnights and laid under the covers of their beds, falling asleep in a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, the sun had barely made it to the sky and the members of the team were already up and running. They were finally having a match! It was between them, not some other team, but it was still good and all. One team was made up of Micro-Ice, Tia and Mei and the other of Mira, D'Jok and Thran, while Ahito was at the goal, blocking both teams. After that match, they all trained for hours to come, only having a small lunch break, before going back to training. At the end of the day, Mei returned to her room, while everyone else decided to go by the cafe and relax a bit. Mira hugged her mother, who she had yet to actually see since the start of training and they talked, along with Micro-Ice, while everyone else was watching a match on holo-tv.  
"I can't believe they can still watch football after all this training, if I see one more ball, I'll pop it!"The boy complained to his mother, when she asked where the boys were. Mira chuckled at this and Micro-Ice gave her a look, wondering what was funny.  
"I'm sorry to say my boy, but you'll be seeing a-lot more balls from now on"Mana-Ice told him and he turned his questioned gaze from his sister to her, but before she could say anything, the whole cafe went nuts and begun yelling. Turning around, the twins saw that Thran and D'Jok were jumping up and down, while Ahito simply sat back and smiled  
"What's up with them?"Micro-Ice asked and Mira shook her head lightly, wondering how could her brother be this naive  
"We've been made an official team, you idiot!"She explained to her brother, who looked at her with wide eyes, not believing what he had just heard.  
That night, every member of the team went to sleep with a smile on their faces, maybe they could really make this happen.

The next morning, Aarch comes into the training room with no-one other than Rocket.  
"Rocket,here?"Tia wondered to herself  
"Everyone, this is Rocket, he will be playing with you and I want you to make sure he adapts quickly, we don't have much time until our up-coming match"He stated  
"A match?"D'Jok asked and the coach nodded his head  
"We'll be playing a friendly match against the Wambas in a few days"The coach answered. He gave everyone a few minutes to introduce and them the training begun. They trainied for a few hours and then called training off for the day, much to everyone's surprise.  
"Won't we be training after lunch?"Micro-Ice asked  
"No, you're given the time to get to know each other a little better and as you've noticed, you're now 8, so I want you to plan out who will be sitting out in the next match"Aarch explained  
"What?!"The short boy yelled"That's insane, we can't make that choice! "He added  
"I have to agree coach, shouldn't you make that call?"D'Joke wondered  
"It's good for you to know when it is best for someone to sit out and when not. If we qualify, then you'll have to do that in every single match from now on, since I don't plan on letting any one of you go any time soon"Aarch told them and then left, leaving the team alone.  
They went to eat and talked, said a few things about themselves, but not much. Rocket seemed to adapt rather easily to the rest and soon felt at home. Tia was the closest to him, of course, but he went along greatly with the 'Ice' twins. Time passed by rather fast and it finally came to the important talk of the day, who should stay out of the match for the match.  
"I know that everyone wants to be there, but like Aarch said, we have to rule someone out for this match"Rocket spoke and everyone agreed with him.  
"We aren't talking out our goalkeeper, we're not that good yet"Micro-Ice joked, making everyone laugh for a few seconds, thankfully lighting up the atmosphere a bit  
"Rocket is the passer, he has to be in"Thran points out and everyone agrees with him  
"Mei and Thran are the best team in defence right now, there isn't time to change them"Tia added and the rest nodded in agreement, knowing that what she said was true  
"And we can't take out Tia or Mira, they have the breath"Ahito remarked and everyone but Mira, agreed with him. While she was glad the lazy boy thought that way, she knew it would mean that Micro-Ice or D'Jok would be out and the team wouldn't let the red-head out, to keep Micro in.  
"I think that we could manage with only one user of the breath, it's _just_ a friendly match after all"She replied  
"No"Micro-Ice cut it, gaining everyone's eyes on him"It may be a friendly match, but it's still important, it's the first time we'll face anyone, the first race as an official team"He added  
"Yeah, but the rest don't have to know that they can both use the breath"Mei pointed out, supporting the girl  
"They most likely know, they both used it the day of the try-outs"D'Jok responded  
"Okay, let's vote then. Who says we can manage with only one user of the breath?"Rocket asked them and only Mei and Mira raised their hands  
"Then we have them both play"He ended that disagreement  
"Then we only have D'Jok and Mirco-Ice left"Tia said and all eyes turned to the two boys  
"I'll stay out"Micro-Ice spoke up, surprising everyone, but his twin sister, who knew he would do that if it came down to it  
"What? No, Micro-Ice, we should leave the others to decide"D'Jok tried to stop his best friend  
"It's okay D'Jok, I don't mind, I can always play at the second half, as your replacement"The short boy said and D'Jok nodded his head, thanking his best friend for doing this for him  
"You won't last more than half time anyway"Micro-Ice joked, smirking at his best friend. The rest of the day passed by in a flash, since the serious matters were now over and soon night had come. The teens all went to their rooms, having spent a good afternoon together, with the exception of Rocket, who was talking with the two girls, discussing different strategies about their up-coming match.  
"The Wambas don't have anything unusual, but their flux gives them great flexibility, so we will have to be careful of that"Rocket pointed out, as he re-played part of their latest match on the holo-TV and the two girls agreed with him.  
"While I agree, we don't need to be this serious, it's only a friendly match"Mira replied to the dark skinned boy, who gave her a look, but nodded non than less, knowing that what she was saying was true  
"We should be getting some rest, we have a long day ahead of us"Tia said to the other two  
"Yeah, one more day of Mini-Ice's complaining about being tired after practice"Mira fake-cheered, making the other two laugh. After they said their good nights, Rocket left the room and the two girls were now on the proses of changing, after having taken a bath.  
"Today was a good day"Mira said, laying on her bed  
"I'm really glad Rocket is here"Tia said back, making Mira chuckle lowly  
"Well, he's a good player and a passer, just what we needed!"The older of the twins pointed out  
"Yeah..."Tia trailed off "Goodnight Mira"She said to her best friend  
"Goodnight Tia"The girl said back and soon after, both girls were fast asleep.

The next few days were very hard and full of training for the up-coming match. When the day was finally here the group could happily say that they had made some great progress. They were all flying to the moon of Ibo, anxiously waiting for their match.  
"Can you believe it? We're finally going to play an official match!"Thran exclaimed, as he and the other boys, minus his brother and Rocket, played with GF cards.  
"It's only a friendly match dude, relax"Micro-Ice told him, keeping calm  
"Yes, but imagine! One day we'll have our own cards!"The older of the twins kept saying  
"Thran, 200 point, defender of the...the..."He trailed off and it was only then that he realised something"Wait a second, we don't even have a name, we need to find one"He said to the others  
"Thran is right, every official team has a name"D'Jok agreed with him. Sadly though, no one could figure out a good name for the team.  
"Relax, we'll think of something"Mira calmed the boys, as she turned to them, before returning to her conversation with Rocket.  
They were thinking of some plans and Tia was watching something on her camera, saying she had had enough planing for the day. As the two spoke lowly, a laugh escaped Mira's lips, making Rocket chuckle as well. They had thought of the same thing and had said it at the same time. Great minds think alike. That went unnoticed by everyone, but the lazy goalkeeper, who opened his eyes and looked at the direction of the two for a few seconds with a frown on his face, before closing them again when the laugh had died down. Not much else happened and it wasn't that later that the ship landed on the moon of Ibo.

The two teams and their coaches had lunch together, while laughing and joking around. It was a peaceful evening, perfect to help everyone with their anxiousness before the match. Afterwards, the teens were allowed to walk around and enjoy themselves for a while longer, but were told to be back in 2 hours to get ready for the race. Tia and Mira walked together and talked, while Tia was taking a video of the exotic life of the planet.  
"Mira, come here, you're got a call!"Her brother called out to her and the purple haired girl left, leaving Tia alone. Said girl sat on a big rock at kept working on her video, when Rocket came over  
"Hey"He greeted her  
"Hey"She replied, keeping her attention to her camera  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"The boy asked her and Tia nodded and closed her camera, waiting for the other to speak  
"You didn't tell them, did you?"He asked her and Tia looked at him with question, not realizing what the passer was talking about  
"You didn't tell them that I was Aarch's nephew"He explained  
"No"Tia answered, realization flashing in her eyes "But I think you should tell them, they will find out sooner or later and it would be better it if they found out from you"She added  
"Well, it seems we both have a secret on one knows about"Rocket ramarked with a playful smile on his lips. Tia glanced at him and was about to answer him, but another voice beat her to it  
"Well, you're _mostly right_ "Came the cocky reply of Mira, who they were both looking at surprised.  
"How long have you been there?"Tia asked her best friend  
"And what do you mean by ' _mostly right_ '?"Rocket asked her as well  
"A minute or two"Mira said, looking at the white haired girl "And-"  
"Excuse me"A middle aged man from Wamba interrupted the girl, who, along with the other two turned to look at him  
"Yeah?"Mira spoke first  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you young ladies seem familiar and I was wondering if perhaps we've met before?"He inquired, looking between the two girls, a small smile on his lips  
"Hm..."Mira thought for a few seconds"Oh, I remember you! You were at the last meeting I attended with my father a few months ago, when the ambassadors were meeting at the Obia Moon!"She exclaimed, suddenly remembering the man.  
"Now I remember, you're Mister Michelle's daughter"He said, recalling the day Mira had mentioned "And you, miss?"He asked, looking at Tia  
"She was there as well"The purple haired girl said before Tia could answer, much to her horror "She's the daughter of the Obia moon ambassadors"She added  
"Ah, yes, yes, I remember now"The man said and nodded his head "It was good to see you again, but now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go"He added and left after giving a small bow.  
"What were you thinking Mira?!"Tia yelled at her best friend, with anger in her eyes"Now everyone will find out and so will my parents!"She added. Mira stayed impassive and just smiled at her best friend  
"Well, let them"She said, as if it was the most simple thing in the world  
"What do you mean _'let them_ '?! Mira, they won't ever allow me to play football!"She kept yelling  
"Oh, stop yelling for a minute and listen to me you dump girl"Mira said and smirked, as she placed both her hands on the other girl's shoulders "You don't have to worry"She begun explaining  
"How can you say that?"Tia asked her, much calmer now  
"Trust your best friend, when ever was I wrong?"Mira pointed out and Tia slowly nodded her head, waiting to listen what her best friend had to say  
"Remember how I left cause I got a phone call?"She asked and Tia nodded her head again  
"Well, that was my father"She kept saying and Tia motioned for her to continue "And he called me to tell me... that he talkedwithyourparentsandtheyareallowingyoutoplay!"She said in one breath, excitement getting the better of her. Tia blinked once, then twice and a gigantic smile appeared on her lips, before she begun jumping up and down, along with her friend, laughing. A mere minute later, Tia realized that Rocket was still there and stopped, only to look at Rocket, who was chuckling lowly.  
"Well, that's good news, congratulations Tia"Rocket told her and she smiled and thanked him, then turned and hugged Mira tightly, thanking her over and over again. Rocket was about to open his mouth to say something, but stopped when Micro-Ice came running over  
"Hey you three, come on, we don't have much time left!"He called out to them  
"Coming!"Mira responded and and got off the rock, followed by the other two, as Micro-Ice took them to the locker rooms. Tia was smiling brightly all the way long, she was going to do her best today, that was a _promise_!


	4. AN

Heeheehee... Hello, guys! How have you been? I haven't been gone for that long now, have I?

...

...

..

.

Okay, yeah, I know I haven't been around in **months** and I'm really sorry for that! Life just got the better of me and... when I _**finally**_ decided I needed to write/fix/post something, I logged in and went to my Doc Manager... only to find that everything was gone, yup **every. single. one** of my under-construction stories and chapters had disappeared. So, lesson learned! Never leave ff for more than 90 days, or all your stuff will be gone.

I had completely forgotten about that and, well, I didn't have any of them saved elsewhere, so I honestly just gave up. I was really mad and couldn't focus to write a single line, so I said to myself that I'll be back when I can actually _work_ on something and not just waist hour after hour trying to write something that I'm going to end up hating.

And that time has come. Yesterday, late at night, I got some inspiration in me and decided I need to start up again. So, hopefully, I'll have a chapter or even a new one-shot out in not long. I apologize for the long wait and I hope to see you in the next chapter!

Until then, peace out!


End file.
